


Motor Oil

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, PWP, Smut, Top Sam, pretty much, sams got a kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a secret he's been keeping from big brother. A dirty kink that even Dean, king of kinks, would probably laugh at.</p>
<p>Written for Wincest Love Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motor Oil

Sam Winchester had a secret kink. Though he and his brother had a list of kinky activities a mile long, most were Dean's idea... Sam prided himself on being the reserved one (though he'd never say no to tying his big brother to the bed and screwing him until they were both too tired to move).

 

Sam first discovered this kink when Dean was frustrated with his beloved Impala. He stormed into the bunker, covered in motor oil and grease, and threw Sam down, riding him with almost no prep. He'd left black streaks from his dirty hands all over Sam's t-shirt and, upon noticing this, Sam was struck with the biggest wave of arousal he'd ever felt.

 

It wasn't until a few weeks later, when the brothers lay side by side, jerking off together, that Sam connected it. Dean hadn't showered after working in the bunker's garage all day, and he still had grease from the engine coating his hands. As Sam watched those dirty fingers slide over his erection, that wave hit him again. He came without warning, a flush of embarrassment coating his cheeks and chest a bright red.

 

In retrospect, Sam isn't sure why he didn't tell his brother about the turn on. Maybe because of his lack of kinks, Dean would tease him. Or maybe because of the reverence that Dean had for the Impala, Sam wouldn't want to dirty it with a perverted turn on.

 

Either way, it all became too much for Sam one day while he was watching Dean in the garage. His brother had on a grey t-shirt, it and his jeans stained with fluids from the car.

 

Sam strode up to Dean and grabbed the back of his shirt, yanking him back and against a support beam. Dean looked more shocked than anything when Sam mashed their mouths together; his little brother rarely took control unless Dean instigated by playing the submissive.

 

Sam walked toward the car and threw open the passenger side door, tugging his shirt off and climbing in. He undid his jeans, pulling out his already weeping erection.

 

His voice was gruff when he spoke, staring at Dean with hooded eyes. "Get over here and ride me."

 

Dean responded, rushing to him and kicking his shoes and socks off. He tossed his dirty jeans and boxers in a pile with Sam's, but earned a stinging slap against his hardening cock when he attempted to strip out of his shirt. "Keep it on."

 

Sam withdrew a tube of lubricant and threw it at Dean, palming his own erection. Dean got the message, dropping to the garage floor. Sam watched him push two fingers, slick with lube and stained with black, into his hole, moaning hungrily.

 

When he was prepped, he rose, climbing onto Sam's lap after quickly slicking him. Sam didn't wait, grabbing Dean's hip and holding himself with his other hand, driving home hard. Dean gave a half scream, his body tensing around his brother.

 

Sam grabbed his hands then, rubbing his fingers over the grease before wiping it on Dean's cheek. He took his finger into his mouth as Dean began to ride him, moaning at the acrid, bitter taste on his tongue.

 

It clicked for Dean then, and he began to take advantage, wiping the black gunk on Sam's face and chest, biting his lip when Sam grabbed his hips to rut deeper into him. He leaned forward, fisting his fingers in the shaggy hair. "That's it, Sammy... Big brother's dirty... Better punish him." He growled, and Sam's nails raked across his lower back. He grabbed Dean's hair and yanked his head back, baring his neck.

Sam watched Dean's Adam's apple bob for a few seconds before gathering some of the grease, wiping it over the small lump. He leaned forward and bit the spot he'd marked, feeling the skin give. He pulled back when a mark of his own had formed, and Dean's hips began to stutter.

 

Sam leaned back, holding Dean's hips loosely as his brother rode him. "Stroke yourself." He rasped after a moment. He knew he could make Dean come untouched by simply shifting over to nudge his prostate, but he longed to see his brother's dirty hands at work.

 

Dean grabbed the lube and applied a little to his palm before beginning, the two greases mixed left smudges of black on his reddened shaft, earning an approving grunt from Sam.

 

Dean dug his nails into Sam's shoulder after a moment, whimpering as he leaned forward a little. Sam gave in, wrapping his arms around Dean and holding him close, thrusting his hips up at a bruising pace.

 

Dean came first, shouting a nonsense phrase near Sam's ear as he coated their bellies.

Still fucking himself onto Sam's cock, he leaned closer to his ear and began to beg. "Please, Sam, fill big brother up..." He knew Sam loved dirty talk (especially when it involved referring to just how incestuous they were), though Sam would never admit it.

It worked, and Sam came, digging his fingers into Dean's back, his shout muffled by his brother's freckled shoulder.

 

When the two had calmed and dressed again, Dean leaned his hip on the car, his arms crossed. "Little Sammy does have a kinky side." He teased. Sam glared at him through the mirror, scrubbing a stripe of oil from his cheek. "Shut up."

"No, no, it's sexy, little brother... Nice to know I'm not the only one who's into that stuff... Got any others you wanna tell me about?"

 

Sam paused for a long moment, then smiled a little. "Well... Would you be opposed to wearing panties?"


End file.
